Confession
by hiirei
Summary: Jadi, Aomine itu mau menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko? Lalu, kenapa ia memanggil Kise?


"Kise!" panggil Aomine pada pemuda berambut kuning yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Yang dipanggil—Kise—langsung menoleh dan berjalan menghampiri Aomine dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

'_Aduuh.. jantungcchi, bersikap yang normal dong!'_rutuk Kise dalam hati.

"Ada apa Aominechi?" tanya Kise saat jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat.

"Engg.. begini, Kise, aku.." semburat merah muda dapat dilihat di keduan pipi Aomine.

Tunggu dulu.

Sejak kapan Aomine bisa bersikap malu-malu seperti ini? Ditambah ada rona merah muda seperti itu, lagi!

Jangan-jangan..

Apakah ini pernyataan cinta?

.

.

.

Confession

by Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, tentunyaa~

Warning: OOCness, bahasa dan eyd gak karuan, failed humor, typo(s), dan banyak kesalahan lainnya

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"A-aku.. sedang suka dengan seseorang..." aku Aomine. Kise pun meneguk ludahnya. Bahkian Aomine yang sedang bersikap malu-malu seperti ini—yang dibilang menjijikan oleh Midorima—tetap membuat si pirang ingin leloncatan kesenangan.

"Oh.. Lalu Aominecchi mau menyatakannya-ssu?" tanya Kise ragu.

"I-iya.."

Sebentar. Apa sih yang dari tadi Aomine lirik?

Kise mengikuti arah lirikan Aomine, dan mendapati sesosok pemuda bertubuh pen—kurang tinggi yang amat dikenalinya. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Krak.

Diujung sudut hati Kise, ada sesuatu yang pecah disana. Kandas sudah harapan Kise. ternyata, Aomine yang selama ini gak pernah mengerti, gak pernah peka, dan gak kunjung sadar itu tetap selamanya tidak menyadari perasaan Kise.

Dan akhirnya Aomine akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko.

...

"Lalu, ada apa Aominecchi memanggilku-ssu?" Kise berusaha menahan tangisnya. Sakit tahu, kalau ada diposisi seperti ini!

"Begini, aku masih belum percaya diri. Jadi, maukah kau menemaniku unruk berlatih menyatakan cinta?"

JDAARR

Bagaikan ada sambaran kilat, tubuh Kise melemas.

"Bo-leh.." dan dengan bodohnya, Kise menerima permintaan itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini, wajah Kise menjadi lebih murung.

Kalian tahu hari ini hari apa?

Hari dimana seorang Aomine Daiki akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Bagus. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

"Oi, Kise!"

Ah, lagi-lagi suara itu. Bisakah ia lari dari tempatia berpijak?

Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Karena Kise segera memasang senyumannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Aomine.

"Ya, Aominecchi?" tanya Kise.

"Aku suka padamu, pacaranlah denganku!"

Perkataan Aomine membuat Kise membeku setempat. Tunggu, apakah Aomine masih ingin berlatih?

"B-bagus Aominecchi, kau mulai lancar mengucapkannya-ssu." komen Kise singkat tanpa melunturkan senyumnya itu.

Raut wajah Aomine berubah menjadi serius, "Aku bukannya latihan, Kise, aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

Satu..

Dua..

Tunggu.

Menyatakan perasaan padanya?!

"Ehh? Bukankah Aominecchi menyukai Kurokocchi-ssu?" tanya Kise dengan wajah yang sudah benar-benar merah.

"Tetsu? Sejak kapan aku bilang kalau aku menyukainya?"

_Eng.. _Kise berpikir. Tidak pernah juga, sih. Itu hanya asumsi Kise semata.

J-jadi, Aomine itu suka juga padanya.

"EEEEEHHHHH? JADO AOMINECCHI SUKA PADAKU-SSU?"

Aomine hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Hehe.. makanya aku berlatih dulu denganmu, agar aku benar-benar bisa! Jadi, kau mau tidak?"

"Te-tentu aku mau-ssu!"

Kise langsung saja memeluk Aomine dengan kencang, bahkan Aomine saja sulit unruk bernafas.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat lagi empat kepala berwarna beda.

"Hah, akhirnya kedua orang bodoh itu jadian juga." komen si merah.

"Syukurlah." ujar si biru langit.

"Semoga mereka tidak membuat berisik dunia ini, nanodayo." si hijau membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kraus.. kraus.." seperti biasa, si ungu hanya menikmati makanannya.

"Baiklah, Midorima, ayo kita kencan." tanpa basa-basi, si merah langsung menyeret si hijau yang wajahnya sudah merah seluruhnya.

Tinggalah si biri langit dan si ungu.

"Kurasa kita ini ditakdirkan untuk menjadi jomblo, ya, Murasakibara-kun." si biru menoleh ke si ungu.

Namun, yang diajak bicara sudah tidak ada disana. Ia sudah pergi untuk membeli makanan lagi.

"Hufftt.."

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Hai! Bertemu lagi di fic gaje bin absurd ini!

Entahlah, niatnya mau bikin yang lucu, tapi failed :'(

So, review please?

.

.

Rein Hiirota


End file.
